Bones i Booth Cy to tylko zwykłe partnerstwo?
by oliwek1994
Summary: Jako, że są tu tylko 2 polskie opowiadania, z czego jedno jest one-part, postanowiłam zawędrować tu i uraczyć Was moją radosną twórczością.
1. Rozdział pierwszy

Jako, ze są tu tylko 2 polskie opowiadania o Bones, z czego jedno jest one-part, to postanowiłam dać tu swoje dzieło.

Ps. Pozdro dla M&R. :*

Doktor Temperance Brennan badała właśnie nowe zwłoki przyniesione przez Seeleya Bootha.  
-I co? – zapytał przystojny agent po chwili oczekiwania.  
-Dziewczynka, wiek od 12 do 15 lat. Hobby – jazda na rowerze. Zabita na skutek....  
-Czego? – dopytywał się Seeley.  
-Nie jestem pewna. Ofiara miała 2 razy złamaną prawą nogę i raz lewą rękę.  
-Uuu... To musiało boleć.  
-Widzę także tępy uraz czaszki, jakby ktoś ją uderzył czymś typu kij bejsbolowy, albo mogła zwyczajnie spaść z roweru.  
-To było powodem śmierci?  
-Najprawdopodobniej tak. Ofiara była wątłej postury, ale mimo to próbowała jeździć na rowerze. Ból związany z odrastaniem kości musiał być okropny, ale ten cios w czaszkę chyba ją dobił.  
-Morderstwo, czy przypadkowe samobójstwo?  
-Nie wykluczajmy ani jednego ani drugiego na razie. - Zwracając się do Zacka Obejrzyj jeszcze te zwłoki - do Hodginsa - Zobacz czy nie ma robaków - do Angeli, a ty zrób rekonstrukcję twarzy.  
-Jej Bones, ale się uwzięłaś!  
-A ty nie nazywaj mnie Bones.  
-Okej, przepraszam bardzo pani doktor Temperance Brennan.  
Brennan zachowała się tak jakby tego w ogóle nie usłyszała.  
-Booth, idź sprawdź czy Cię nie ma w Twoim gabinecie. – Angela w ten sposób próbowała uprzedzić Bootha, by nie denerwował bardziej swojej partnerki.  
-Okay, przepraszam Tempe, nie przeszkadzam – główna bohaterka 'mojej radosnej twórczości ' uśmiechnęła się.  
-Booth. Zaczekaj. Sprawdź zaginięcia dzieci w wieku od 12 do 15 lat w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca.  
-Okej. – po tym krótkim sformułowaniu przystojny agent ulotnił się z laboratorium.  
-Skarbie, co Ci się dzisiaj stało? – Zapytała Angela główną bohaterkę ff.

-Nic. To z tą rekonstrukcją?  
-Gotowa.  
-To idź zanieś ją Boothowi, porównajcie z twarzami zaginionych dzieci. Powiedz Boothowi, że jak już ustalicie kto to, to ma znaleźć rodziców tego dziecka.  
-Dobra, już mnie tu nie ma.  
-Znalazłem!! – Hodgins w pewnym momencie wydarł się na całe laboratorium. – Czy masz może jakichś przyjaciół cudowne stworzenie? – zapytał robaka. Po paru momentach znalazł jego przyjaciół. (:P)  
-Doktor Brennan – Zack się odezwał – ofiara nie ma jednego palca prawej ręki.  
-Którego?  
-Wskazującego.  
-Hmmm... Musiała być leworęczna.  
-Ustaliliśmy, ze ofiara to Maggie Abbey. Tu masz zdjęcia. – Angela i Booth weszli do biura, podając Brennan kilka zdjęć i jakąś kartkę.  
-Booth, masz adres jej rodziców?  
-Tak.  
-Jedziemy tam.

----------------------------***----------------------------***----------------------------

Dojeżdżali właśnie do małego, jednorodzinnego, piętrowego domku. Wyszła z niego ładna, dobrze wyglądająca dziewczyna. Tak na oko miała około 30-stu kilku lat.  
-Nazywa się Kathy Abbey, matka ofiary.  
Doszli do kobiety i Booth zapytał:  
-Pani Kathy Abbey?  
-Tak. Czy coś się stało?  
-Agent specjalny Seeley Booth, doktor Temperance Brennan, wydział antropologii.  
-O Boże, czy wiecie coś o mojej Maggie? Znaleźliście ją?  
-Tak. Bardzo mi przykro to mówić, ale pani córka nie żyje.  
-Jak to możliwe? Co się stało? Kto ją zabił?  
-Tego jeszcze nie wiemy. – do dyskusji wcięła się Bones.  
-Czy ma pani męża?  
-Miałam. Miał na imię Geoffrey. Kochałam go. Rok temu zniknął bez śladu. Trzy miesiące temu okazało się, że nie żyje.  
-Rozumiem, bardzo mi przykro. Czy ma pani jeszcze jakieś dzieci? – spytała Brennan rozglądając się wokół i widząc na jednym ze zdjęć tą kobietę, tylko że młodszą, dziewczynkę, która na oko miała góra 10 lat i jakiegoś małego chłopczyka, wiek szacowany na około 2 lata.  
-Tak, synka. Jerry'ego. Ma cztery latka. Pojechał 1,5 tygodnia temu do dziadków na miesiąc. Na wieś.  
-Aha. Czy moglibyśmy obejrzeć pokój pani córki? Ile miała lat?  
-Dwanaście. Proszę tędy.  
Zaprowadziła ich na górę, po schodach do pokoju typowego dla małych dziewczynek.  
-Proszę się rozejrzeć, ja zejdę na dół. Czy zrobić państwu herbaty?  
-Ni... – zaczęła Tempe.  
-Tak, bardzo chętnie dziękujemy. – w połowie słowa jej urwał.  
Gdy Kathy wyszła zapytała go:  
-Po co nam herbata. I tak zaraz wychodzimy.  
-Ona się rozluźni. Nie będzie się czuła taka skrępowana i nie zapominaj że 10 minut temu dowiedziała się że jej 12-letnia córka nie żyje.  
-Ach, no tak. Przepraszam.  
-W porządku.  
Przez 5 minut oglądali pokój dziewczynki.  
Temperance patrzyła głównie na zdjęcia. Na jednym zobaczyła dziewczynkę, na oko 5 lat. Była to Maggie. Nie miała wskazującego palca prawej ręki.  
-Spójrz na to zdjęcie. Myślę, że albo jakiś nieszczęśliwy wypadek mała miała w młodości, albo to wada genetyczna.  
-To zapytasz o to jej matkę.  
-Daj spokój, to ty jesteś tu od gadania.  
-Ty raz na jakiś czas też mogłabyś się odezwać.  
-Już się odzywałam.  
-To się odezwiesz jeszcze raz. – powiedział głosem stanowczym. „Taaa... Od kiedy ty taki stanowczy jesteś. Nie odmówię Ci, bo jeszcze spadnie Twoja samoocena. I tak codziennie jej poziom się obniża po spotkaniu ze mną..." pomyślała Tempe.  
Nagle odezwał się telefon Bones.  
-Brennan słucham.  
-Tak. Dobrze. Jakim? Dziwnym? Tylko tyle? Dobrze. Pa.  
-Coś się stało?  
-Zack dzwonił, mówił że znalazł coś ciekawego.  
-Co?  
-Na razie nie zdradzę szczegółów.  
-Czemu?  
-Bo mamy jeszcze rozmawiać z matką ofiary. Dowiesz się w samochodzie.  
-Skoro tak....  
Zeszli na dół. Ich herbata już była letnia.  
-Czy brak palca wskazującego u pani córki to wada genetyczna? – zapytała Kathy Temperance.  
-Tak. Jej babka też go nie ma.  
-Matka pani czy pani męża?  
-Mojego męża.  
-Hmm... – Bones się zaczęła zamyślać. – A czy.....  
-Musimy już iść. Będziemy w kontakcie, jak się czegoś dowiemy, od razu pani powiemy.  
-Dobrze dziękuję, ze się państwo pofatygowali.  
-Nie ma za co.

----------------------------***----------------------------***----------------------------

W instytucie:

-Co ty tam Zack miałeś?  
-Dwa żebra złamane, mostek pęknięty pod bardzo dziwnym kątem. Oprócz tego kręgosłup złamany w kilku miejscach.  
-W ilu?  
-Trzech.  
-Hmmm... Za dużo obrażeń jak na zwykły upadek.  
-Czyli samobójstwo wykluczamy? – odparł Booth  
-Raczej tak.  
Po odejściu przystojnego agenta, Bones do Hodginsa:  
-Hodgins, masz coś z tymi robakami?  
-Te cudowne stworzenia nie powiedziały mi zbyt wiele.  
-A ile Ci powiedziały?  
-Tylko tyle, ze ofiara została zabita na betonie, martwa znalazł się na trawie, tam gdzie ją znaleziono.  
-Martwa?  
-Lub umierająca.  
-Dzięki.


	2. Rozdział drugi

-Booth, musimy jeszcze raz jechać do jej matki. Wiem co się stało. Chyba.

-Co?

-Dziewczynka jechała na rowerze, ktoś za nią biegł. Ze względu na swoją posturę za szybko nie jechała. Dogonił ją i złapał za rower. Ona się przewróciła na brzuch. Głową uderzyła o ziemię, stąd ten uraz. Obróciła się, to znaczy tyle ile mogła, czyli głowę i część klatki piersiowej do tyłu i zobaczyła mordercę. On do niej podszedł i nadepnął jej na kręgosłup. Złamał jej go w trzech miejscach, stąd też połamane żebra i pęknięcie mostka. To jej najprawdopodobniej jeszcze nie zabiło. Morderca przeniósł Maggie na trawę, tam gdzie ją znaleziono. Jakieś 200, może 300 metrów dalej. Musiała mu umrzeć na rękach, lub w jego pobliżu. Musimy się koniecznie zapytać jego matki czy dziewczynka miała jakichś wrogów.

-Jej, Bones, sama na to wpadłaś?

-Tak, jak nie mogłam zasnąć. – „_Ona jest niesamowita"_ pomyślał.

-Jej, jakaś ty mądra.

-Nie przeczę. – Uśmiechnęła się.

---------------***---------------***---------------

'Czy pani córka miała jakichś wrogów?' – To było pierwsze pytanie Temperance Brennan po wejściu do domku.

-Nie.. Chociaż... tak. Pewien chłopiec z sąsiedztwa też pokochał jazdę na rowerze. Bardzo mu się rower Maggie spodobał. Chciał go mieć. Powiedział to ojcu. Strasznie rozpieszczone dziecko. Niestety nie pochodzą z zamożnej rodziny i po prostu nie było ich na to stać. On był dla tego roweru zrobić wszystko, tak przynajmniej to odebrałam.

-Gdzie oni mieszkają?

-Na końcu tej uliczki, pod numerem 18.

-Jak się nazywają?

-Dziecko to Jimmy Thesiger, ojciec nazywa się Mike, a matka Josephine.

-Dziękujemy, do widzenia.

-Do widzenia.

Niezbyt szybko szli do głównych podejrzanych.

-Myślisz że to on? – zapytał Booth.

-Nie wiem, a ty? – odparła Brennan.

-Zobaczymy.

Doszli do domu chłopca. Booth nacisnął dzwonek kilka razy, w końcu drzwi zostały otwarte.

-Dzień dobry. Czy pan Mike Thesiger?

-Tak. W czym mogę pomóc?

-Agent specjalny Seeley Booth, doktor Temperance Brennan, wydział antropologii. – po tej krótkiej prezentacji weszli do środka.

---------------***---------------***---------------

Podobało się? Sorki że takie krótkie, ale teraz myślałam nad tym, a jest dość późno. :)


	3. Rozdział trzeci

-O co chodzi? – zapytał chłodno Thesiger.

-Czy pana syn ma nowy rower?

-Tak, ale nie rozumiem o co chodzi.

-Zaraz się pan dowie. – Odwrócił się do Bones – masz latarkę UV?

-Masz szczęście, bo mam. – uśmiechnęła się.

-Uuuufffff…..

-Co?

-Nic.

-Akurat.

-Czy ktoś mi może wreszcie powiedzieć co tu jest grane?! – przerwał sprzeczkę partnerów pan (i władca :P) domu widząc, że mężczyzna już chce się odgryźć tej doktor bodajże Brennan.

Zaraz się pan dowie, doktor Brennan zobaczy tylko czy na rowerze jest krew lub odciski palców.

-Tak, są odciski. Trzy pary. Jeden należy do Maggie, drugi do jej matki, a trzeci zapewne do pana syna. Krew też tu jest.

Booth tylko na to czekał:

-Panie Thesiger, jest pan aresztowany za zabicie Maggie Abbey. Wszystko co pan powie, może zostać użyte przeciwko panu.

-Sama się o to prosiła! – wykrzyczał Thesiger.

-Pana syna też zabieramy.

----------------------------***----------------------------***----------------------------

Po zakończonej sprawie udali się….

-Na tajskie? – spytał Booth.

-Jasne. Nic innego – uśmiechnęła się Tempe.

W pewnym momencie telefon Bootha zadzwonił.

„_No nie, tylko nie to._" – pomyślała pani antropolog.

-Jedziemy, mamy sprawę.

-Co tym razem?

-Zawał w centrum handlowym.

-Ktoś zginął?

-Nie.

-To po…

-Znaleziono zwłoki w sejfie jednego ze sklepów. – odparł Booth uprzedzając jej pytanie.

-Aaahaaa….


	4. Rozdział czwarty

Po 10 minutach byli już pod centrum handlowym.

-Centrum zamknięte. – powiedział właściciel

-Agent specjalny Seeley Booth, doktor Temperance Brennan, wydział antropologii na….

-Och przepraszam. Czytałem pani książkę.

-Miło. Gdzie są zwłoki? – powiedziała oschle.

-Tutaj. Zaprowadził ich do szczątek.

-Kto je znalazł? – spytał Booth.

-Właściciel sklepu. Matthew Arundell.

-Wie pan gdzie on mieszka?

-Tak, niedaleko. Na Tottenham Court Road.

Dziękuję. Co możesz powiedzieć? – zwrócił się do partnerki badającej zwłoki.

-Kobieta, lat 25 do 30. Miała dziecko. Ulubiony sport: siatkówka. Zginęła od strzału w głowę.

-Z broni palnej?

-Tak.

-Dobra. Zabierzcie ciało do Instytutu. – powiedział zwracając się do współpracowników.

-Tylko nie uszkodźcie szczątek! – wykrzyknęła Brennan.

„_A ona zawsze o te szczątki najbardziej się martwi"_ – uśmiechnął się do siebie.

„_Zaraz mu przywalę tak, że się znajdzie w przyszłym tygodniu."_ - pomyślała Tempe. Niestety trochę zbyt głośno i jej partner to usłyszał.

-Ja się znajdę w przyszłym tygodniu? – powiedział ze swoim „rozbrajającym uśmiechem nr 4" na twarzy. – Jej, Bones, powoli się uczysz.

-A ty powoli się prosisz.

-O co?

-Żeby dostać w dziób.

-A to może kiedy indziej. – oboje wybuchnę li śmiechem. – Poza tym ja mam twarz.

Nagle usłyszeli huk. Stali koło miejsca w którym były zwłoki, a z boku leciała na nich lawina odłamków i tym podobnych rzeczy. Booth zakrył ją swoim ciałem i rzucili się na ziemię.

--------------------------------------***----------------------------------------***------------------------------------

Powrót do świadomości był bolesny jak wszyscy diabli.

-Booth? Gdzie jesteś? – zawołała. _„O nie!"_ – znalazła go. Miał rozbitą głowę, a z rany nad brwią powoli spływała na oczy krew. _„To moja wina, to moja wina" _myślała. _„Boże, co robić?"_

-Wiem! – wykrzyknęła nagle. Zadzwoniła po pogotowie, FBI już się do nich dostawało.

-Agencie Booth? Doktor Brennan?

-Szybko tutaj! Booth jest nieprzytomny! Szybko!


	5. Rozdział piąty

Patrzyła jak karetka odwoziła na wpół przytomnego Bootha do szpitala. Ją też już opatrzyli. Podszedł do niej medyk z noszami trzymanymi przez jego asystentów.

-Proszę, zawieziemy panią do szpitala.

-Nic mi nie jest. – powiedziała.

Akurat w tym momencie zakręciło jej się w głowie i usiadła na noszach. Lekarz dał im znak, by zabrali ją do karetki. Po chwili wycieńczona zasnęła.

----------------------------***----------------------------***----------------------------

Obudziła się w szpitalu. _„No tak."_ – pomyślała. _„Mogłam to przewidzieć"_. Spojrzała na łózko obok i zobaczyła partnera. Usiadła.

-Booth! – spojrzał na nią.

-Dzień dobry. Kim pani jest? – spytał.

-Ma amnezję. – do Sali wszedł Lance Sweets. – Miewa przebłyski.

Popatrzyła na nich dziwnym wzrokiem, po czym się rozpłakała.

-Hej, nie musisz płakać. Ciebie pamiętam. – powiedział Booth. – Ciebie niestety też. – zwrócił się do Słodkiego. Obaj z niej żartowali.

-Nie masz amnezji, prawda? – głos miała niepewny.

-Nie. – posłał jej swój „rozbrajający uśmiech nr 2"

„_Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to go zabiję."_

-Dr Brennan?

-Słucham?

-To moja wina. Namówiłem pani partnera by udawał że nic nie pamięta. Szczerze się zdziwiłem gdy przystał na ten pomysł po objaśnieniu szczegółów.

-???

-Była pani nieprzytomna, albo pani spała. Ta udawana amnezja to część terapii.

-Który z was chce zginąć jako pierwszy? – zażartowała Brennan.

-Bardzo śmieszne, naprawdę, bardzo śmieszne. – mruczał Seeley.

-Kiedy nas wypuszczą? – Bones próbowała zmienić temat.

-Ciebie jutro, mnie…..

-Kiedy?

-Też jutro!

-Ej! Bo zaraz naprawdę wstanę i Cię walnę!

-Nie trzeba. Nie musisz się fatygować. Jeszcze się przemęczysz…

-Widzę, że już z wami lepiej. – Sweets postanowił przerwać kłótnię. – Powinienem już iść. – spojrzał na zegarek. – Do widzenia.

Temperance i Booth spojrzeli na siebie ze swoich łóżek, posłali sobie uśmiechy i poszli spać (nie ze sobą). Było około 20.


	6. Rozdział szósty

Nazajutrz oboje obudzili się wypoczęci. Spali około 10 godzin. Może nawet 11, więc nic w tym dziwnego.

-Dzię dobry Temperance… - Booth ziewnął.

-Dzień dobry Booth. – uśmiechnęła się. _„Jej, nie nazwał mnie Bones, cud jaki czy co?"_

-Hej Bones, o czym myślisz?

-Hhmmmm… O tym czy Cię nie zabić.

-Przepraszam doktor Brennan. – przeprosił ją, nie wiedząc nawet za co.

-Dziękuję Seeley. – spojrzała na niego. Olśniło go za co ją przeprosił, uśmiech wstąpił na twarz i wykrzyknął:

-Bones! No tak!

-Co?!

-Nic, nic. – zmieszał się swoim nagłym wybuchem radości.

-Coś się stało, inaczej nie krzyczałbyś na cały szpital „Bones! no tak!"

-Nic się nie stało, przysięgam.

-Jak sobie chcesz…. – wstała i poszła za parawan.

-Co ty robisz?

-Ubieram się w jakieś normalne ciuchy, w końcu wychodzimy.

-Eeee… Temperance?

-Słucham. – wychyliła się zza parawanu na dźwięk swojego imienia.

-Dzisiaj rano jak spałaś był u mnie lekarz i powiedział…

-Że musisz jeszcze zostać, zgadłam?

-Tak.

-Ile?

-Góra tydzień.

-Świetnie. – wyszła przebrana.

-Co? To moja wina, że ratowałem Ci życie?

-Przepraszam.

-Dobra, rozumiem. Idź już. – posłał jej swój „rozbrajający uśmiech nr 3"

-Ej! Wyganiasz mnie?

-Nieee, ale ty musisz zidentyfikować zwłoki znalezione w sejfie, pamiętasz?

-Tak. Dam Ci znać jak jeszcze coś znajdziemy.

-Dzięki.

Gdy wychodziła zaczepił ją jeszcze:

-Temperance. – odwróciła się – dziękuję.

A jego partnerka uśmiechnęła się i wyszła. Za drzwiami czekała Rebecca z Parkerem.

-Można już?

-Cały czas było można. – Tempe uśmiechnęła się kolejny dzisiaj raz. Rebecca odwzajemniła gest.

-Hej Parker, jak się masz? – zapytała chłopca.

-Dobrze, dziękuję. – dzieciak miał uśmiech po ojcu. _„Kocham ten uśmiech"_ pomyślała.

-A pani jak się miewa? – Tempe zapytała Rebbecę, a Parker w tym samym czasie dr Brennan usłyszała to samo pytanie zwrócone w jej stronę od Parkera.

-Dobrze. – odpowiedziały obie kobiety.

-Do zobaczenia. – wydukała Rebecca.

-Nawzajem. – Temperance się uśmiechnęła. Rebecca weszła do Sali, a doktor Brennan zdążyła jeszcze usłyszeć typowe dla Bootha „Jak się masz smyku?", zanim otoczyły ją ramiona przyjaciółki.

-Och, Kochanie, dobrze że tonic poważnego. A co z Seeleyem?

-Wyjdzie za góra tydzień.

-To dobrze. Nie poradzimy sobie bez niego. – _„Ja sobie nie poradzę"_ – pomyślała Bones.

-O czym myślisz Tempe?

-Nie, o niczym. Gdzie reszta?

Zostali w laboratorium. Goodman daje Ci trzydniowy urlop. Musisz odpocząć.

-Dobrze się czuję!

-A chcesz żeby to był przymusowy, tygodniowy urlop? – spytał Hodgins.

-A ty co tu robisz, miało Cię tu nie być! – powiedziała Angie.

-Na razie ja nie mam nic do roboty.

-Inspirujące. Muszę o tym książkę napisać. – Brennan uśmiechnęła się.

-Skarbie!

-Wow, Bones, ty żartujesz! – z Sali wyszedł Booth. Tempe miała ochotę go walnąć. Zamiast tego spytała

Gdzie Rebecca?

-Wyszła 5 minut temu.

-Nie widziałam jej.

-Bo byłaś zajęta Angelą. – wskazał na szybkę w drzwiach. Dość dużą szybkę. – widziałem. A Hodginsowi pogratulować nagłej materializacji.

-Dzięki stary. Wiesz jaką trudną sztuką jest teleportacja?

Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Wszyscy oprócz:

-O co chodzi? – spytała zdezorientowana Temperance. Przyjaciele na nią spojrzeli jak na misia koalę.

-Wytłumaczę Ci później. – stanął w jej obronie Booth.

-Ale…

-Co?

-Już nic.

-Zmykam do wyrka, bo zimno tu trochę.

Kiedy wszedł do Sali Tempe spytała:

-O co mu chodziło? I co to jest „wyrko"?


End file.
